Man vs Hero
by Aleja21
Summary: Scene taking place after the end of the movie.


Title: Man vs Hero

Ship: Steve Rogers/ Maria Hill (The Avengers)

**No Movie Spoilers**

Summary: Scene taking place after the end of the movie.

No copyright infringement intended. I borrowed the characters they don't belong to me.

Thanks to Wereleopard58 for the prompt and to Thraceadams for beta'ing. Any errors found are mine.

* * *

Steve pulled up to a rustic log cabin. It was surrounded by acres of woodland on all sides and was hours from any large body of civilization. He parked the motorcycle next to the house and then removed his green army issue duffle bag off of the back. He walked up the front steps past the hand carved rocking chairs to the front door. Trying the knob, he pushed the door open when he realized it was unlocked. He walked inside the cabin into a large open living room and kitchen. The room was filled with a large well-worn couch, an old coffee table and an entertainment center housing a TV. There was also a granite fireplace that drew attention to the height of the ceiling. After starting a fire, he watched the flames dance for several minutes.

Slowly, Steve got up and made his way to the cabins bedroom, grabbing his duffle on the way. He dropped the bag inside the door of the walk-in closet and continued on to the bathroom. Once inside he walked over to the glass shower and turned it on. As the steam started to fill the bathroom Steve slowly tugged off his white t-shirt, his muscles rippling underneath the skin. He continued to undress and when he was finished he stepped into the shower. He moved under one of the showerheads and let the water run down his body as he leaned his head against the pale sandstone wall. The water from the second showerhead pounded on his back. He stood like this for a significant amount of time when suddenly he felt a cool breeze and the steam in the shower escaped out of the door.

Before he could turn a strong pair of feminine hands worked their way down his back in a soothing motion, before making their way around his waist. The arms tightened around him as she pressed her naked body to his, holding him closely. She peppered chaste kisses along his shoulder blades for several minutes before stepping under his arms and in front of him. She looked him into his eyes. They said no words, as their gazes remained locked. Slowly, he lowered his head and kissed her with all his might until they broke apart gasping for air.

She gently ran her hands down his body until she reached his cock. Instantly his body responded to her touch, his cock growing hard. She slid down to her knees in front of him, continuing to stroke him alternating in speed and pressure. Steve was unable to suppress his moans as he bucked his hips into her hand. After stroking him for several minutes she lowered her head and took him into her mouth. Running her tongue from the base of his erection to the tip, she circled it and gently probed the opening, collecting the drop of precome that had formed.

She maneuvered one hand behind Steve gently squeezing his ass cheeks as the other ghosted up his thighs gently cupping his balls. She weighed them in her hand before applying gentle pressure in a rolling massage. As she increased the pressure on his balls she took more of his cock in her mouth and started to suck greater intensity.

Steve's moans grew louder and though he tried to stop himself, he couldn't help thrusting harder into her mouth, matching the rhythm of her sucking. As his balls tightened and his climax approached he pulled on her hair in an attempt to signal his impending release. She intensified her efforts to bring him release, but before she could finish the task at hand he grabbed her by the arms and lifted her up, pressing her against the shower wall. His hands slid down her thighs lifted her up, wrapping them around his waist and thrusting into her in one smooth movement. Both of them moaned at the sensation. Waiting only seconds, before he pulled out leaving just the head of his cock inside her, teasing her before thrusting back in hard enough to rip a scream from her throat.

He pounded into her over and over again for what felt like hours, until suddenly her body went taut and she release a keening wail. Her muscles tightened and began to milk his cock. Steve thrust into her body two more times before his own release came. He let her body milk him of every last drop as he held her through the throes of her own prolonged orgasm. Once his heart slowed back down to a normal rhythm, he slipped from her body, turned off the shower and stepped out. He dried them both off with a towel before picking her up and carrying her to the bed. Depositing her gently he crawled in and spooned her body with his. Once they were settled he whispered into Maria's ear. "Thank you for loving the man that I am and not the hero that history sees." She squeezed his hand as slumber took them.


End file.
